ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Twilight Bark Rings Again
Kiva's group finally tracked down the Chaos Carriage, who has a few civilian hostages. Kiva: Hey! - The Heartless turned around and confronted Kiva directly. Kiva: Leave those people alone! - Kiva summoned her Keyblade, ready for battle. Terra and Raine also stood ready. Terra: Got any plans to take this down? Kiva: Hmm.. Those carriages hold the prisoners. Terra: I'll set them free. - To back the Chaos Carriage up, multiple Powerwilds have showed up as well. Kiva: Powerwilds! Raine: This might be difficult.. - Heard of the situation, both Traximus and Sasha transported from the starship and came to help. Kiva: Trax? Sasha? Traximus: The Heartless are not going to get away any further. We'll lend you our aid. Kiva: Thanks. Alright, let's take this monster down! - Kiva and Raine worked together to deal a little damage, long enough for Terra to destroy the carriages and released the citizens while Traximus and Sasha fought off the Powerwilds. Once the citizens broke free, Kiva and Raine destroyed the Chaos Carriage for good. Terra: That's everyone. Kiva, are you and the others alright? Kiva: Yeah, we're alright. Are the citizens safe? Terra: They're all here. No one was hurt. Kiva: Wonderful. Raine: Now that the Unversed and Heartless are clear from London, the people can settle down for the moment. - Reia suddenly appeared with dire news. Reia: Kiva, I-! Whoa.. No sign of the Unversed or Heartless. Did you guys handle this yourselves? Kiva: Yeah, we had some help from Trax and Sasha. Anyway, you are saying? Reia: R-Right. Zack and I tracked down the Anti-Monitor's tracks and followed it all the way here. Raine: The Anti-Monitor's in London? Reia: Unless we act, this could be the end of Earth. Kiva: Don't worry, Reia. We'll stop it. Reia: ...I thought you are concerned about Thunderbolt and Patch? Kiva: I know. I still am, but where's Zack? - To answer Kiva's question, Zack ran to the group. Zack: Whew... I made it.. Reia: Did you warn the others? Zack: Yeah, everyone's on high alert. Reia: Good. Zack: Oh! Before this news slipped my mind, Qwark is gone. Raine: What do you mean gone? He's locked up in the starship cell blocks. Zack: He was, but Quorra found antimatter energy in his cell. Kiva: Gosh... So, where did he go? Reia: I'm working on it. Raine: Did the trail stop here, Reia? - Little did both Raine and Reia know, Kiva can hear the Twilight Bark in the distance. Reia: Sort of, but I may need to trace down smaller antimatter energy in the city with my scouter. Kiva: *quietly* The Twilight Bark... Reia: It has to be in the city somewhere.. Raine: Something on your mind, Kiva? Kiva: You guys hear that? It's the Twilight Bark. Reia: The what? Kiva: It's a communication hub for dogs. Reia: Oh. Traximus: Any idea what they're saying? Zack: To be clear, when Cruella stole the puppies the first time, Pongo used this gossip chain to communicate with other dogs within barking range. That would depend on what they are trying to tell. Kiva: Yeah. ...I think I heard this tone before. - Reia got the scouter fixed and turned it on, only to find a small trail in the skies. Reia: Guys! I got a trail. Kiva: Alright! We should find both Qwark and the puppies now. Reia: Agreed. Follow me. - The group followed Reia's lead to the Anti-Monitor's trail, leading to the same warehouse that they found Lars the first time, which has been transformed into Cruella's base of operations. Category:Scenes